The Iron Mare
by EmeraldStarDurr
Summary: Rainbow Dash stuck herself in Twilight Sparkle's basement for 3 days. Whenever she came out and went to Ponyville, she came back with odd things. Scraps of metal, a shiny gem from Rarity, and other things Rainbow Dash wouldn't normally have with her. On the fourth day of this madness, Twilight finally decided to check on what was going on.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash stuck herself in Twilight Sparkle's basement for 3 days. Whenever she came out and went to Ponyville, she came back with odd things. Scraps of metal, a shiny gem from Rarity, and other things Rainbow Dash wouldn't normally have with her. On the fourth day of this madness, Twilight finally decided to check on what was going on.

She ran downstairs into her basement and saw Rainbow Dash working on what seemed to be a robot, but was actually a metal suit. It had the colors red and gold all over it with the giant gem in the middle. It had slots for the wings to stay out but it seemed that it wasn't really needed because the bottom of the hooves had jets in them.

As Rainbow Dash finished, she turned around to see her friend, Twilight Sparkle, staring in awe. "How did you...?" Twilight asked, completely amazed at this contraption. "Well I've actually been working on if for a whole month, I just started the first few weeks in my place but they were planning some thunderstorms and I just moved my project here."

Rainbow Dash then held out her front hooves and watched the hooves of the suit stick onto her. Twilight was just sitting there, staring. She couldn't believe the Pegasus could make such a thing. Rainbow Dash was finally in the full suit, looking at Twilight Sparkle. "This is the Iron Mare. I've been planning to make this right after your birthday and bam. Here it is. Now why don't I go take it a whirl?" She said powering up the jets. "Wait! No! Not here-"

Twilight got cut off by Rainbow Dash blasting off, leaving a hole inside the treehouse. Twilight then walked under the hole that the rainbow pony has made and shook her head, face hoofing. As Twilight started cleaning up, Rainbow was flying in the air, going in zig zags and loops.

She felt amazing or should I say, awesome? Whilst flying through the skies of Equestria, she arrived right above the Everfree Forest and saw what seemed to be a unicorn with a black cloak over her, causing a ruckus around the forest (Rainbow Dash wasn't up too high, she wanted to have a good look at everything below her too.) She then swooped down to check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

As Rainbow Dash swooped down, and she saw the mysterious unicorn looking up at her and she managed to get a glimpse of her face and a little of her mane. She had a coat the color of sand on the beach and her mane seemed to be the color white. The unicorn looked down and continued shooting light beams at the trees around her, putting them in flames. When Rainbow Dash was down, she lifted her mask and had a close look at the mare in front of her. "Hey! Who in the name of Celestia are you?" Rainbow Dash asked, ready to attack if anything ever happened.

".. Starlight Secret.." The unicorn muttered to herself. "What's your name? Speak up.." Rainbow Dash said, staring at the unicorn in front of her. "Starlight Secret!" The unicorn said, pulling off her cloak and blasted out a large beam of light at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash quickly dodged to the side but got hit in the left shoulder. She held her shoulder as she put the mask back on, and raised up her right hoof.

She let out a beam which was the shade of light blue and did she hit Starlight? She did. Starlight didn't move too far back so Rainbow Dash had a good look at her. Her eyes were a mix of the colors blue and white and her cutie mark... she didn't have one. Rainbow Dash decided to retreat as she couldn't do much with her shoulder. And at that, she flew back to Twilight's treehouse without the help of the suit, just the wings.

Rainbow Dash arrived at the front door of the treehouse as she pushed the door open in an instant. When she got inside she saw an obviously annoyed Twilight Sparkle glaring at her. "You should have just gotten outside before you flew out! Now there's a hole in the flo-" Twilight then saw a few drops of blood dripping front the Pegasus' left shoulder.

After about 15 minutes of trying to move the Iron Mare suit to the basement, Twilight and Rainbow were sitting in the kitchen, discussing everything that happen. "So who's this unicorn you met? How did she look?" Twilight asked, holding a quill and paper.

"Well I'm gonna describe her, but don't tell anyone else about it! Even the Princess.." "Got it! Now describe her.." "Well her coat kinda reminded me of sand, her hair was just white, she had weird eyes and.. she had pretty weird eyes." Rainbow Dash said, as she wiped the blood from her shoulder.

"Now.. her name?" Twilight asked, finishing writing the details that Rainbow described. "I think she said her name was Starlight Secret.. yeah it was Starlight." Twilight finished writing down the notes and nodded. "I've never met a pony with that name.. or any of the physical features you described.." Twilight said. "Well that's a bummer... well I better fix the suit. I'm gonna upgrade it a little bit I guess.." Rainbow said, walking back to Twilight's basement.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle decided they would go investigate the exact the same spot where Rainbow Dash has met Starlight Secret. Rainbow Dash brought the front and back hooves of the Iron Mare suit just in case something or somepony decides to attack them again. As they were walking around the Everfree Forest, they saw a house just like Zecora's but different. There crazy masks, the weird decorations, nothing was there.

"What's this place?" Twilight whispered to Rainbow. "I have no idea, why don't we check it out?" Rainbow Dash whispered back, crawling forward and towards a window. She peeked inside and what did she see? Starlight Secret having a nice cup of tea. The room was full of white and blue items, the table having something like a huge doily over it. It seemed innocent and all but Starlight was plotting on a plan to take over Equestria.

Sure the idea sounds cliched and junk but I couldn't think of anything else and-! "Author! Shut up! Just continue on the story!" Screamed the three ponies breaking the fourth wall. Carrying on, Starlight finished the tea and she quickly tossed it to the wall, breaking it in an instant. She decided to go out and practice her magic once more just like yesterday. Rainbow Dash saw her trotting to the door inside, so she flew back to the bush with Twilight in an instant.

"Find anything suspicious in there?" Twilight asked quietly, curious. "Well Starlight was there and she.. was just drinking tea." "Oh.. you know what? Maybe she's not bad after all.. maybe you just angered her yesterday.." Twilight said, looking kind of concerned about Starlight. "Angered schmangered.. I don't care if she-" Rainbow Dash was cut off by Starlight opening the door, heading the opposite direction of where she was practicing yesterday.

"Come on.." Rainbow Dash said, sneaking behind Starlight with Twilight following from behind. After a few minutes of trotting, all three of them finally stopped and just in case, Rainbow and Twilight hid behind a rock instead. Starlight stood in the center of all the trees and flowers growing around her, looking around as her horn glowed a shade of light blue. She hit every tree around her, letting each one of them fall to the ground.

Rainbow Dash then came out from behind the rock, with Twilight Sparkle face hoofing. "Hey you, Sparklight! Or.. something.." Rainbow Dash said, scratching the back of her head. She glared at the sand-colored unicorn in front of her. "It's Starlight Secret, I may have you know.. and you are? You never introduced yoursel-" "Rainbow Dash! It's Rainbow Dash!" She screamed out at the pony in front of her. Twilight then stood right beside Rainbow, feeling confident.

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle! And I'm going to help her defeat you!" Twilight said walking forward with her hoof pointed at Starlight. "I don't think that's quite possible.." She said, firing a light beam at Twilight. "T-Twilight! No!" Rainbow Dash said, jumping in front of her and getting hit by the beam. Twilight watched as her best friend fell to the floor of the forest with a rather large wound on her chest.

Starlight smirked and started trotting away. "My work here is done.." Twilight stared at the sight in front of her. This can't be! After 2 whole years, maybe more, of friendship with the Pegasus, could this be the end? She quickly ran to the side of Rainbow, watching her cough and struggling to speak. "T-Twilight.." Rainbow said as she held out her hoof weakly but alas, it was too late. Rainbow's vision got blurry and then, she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash's eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked around and saw that she was in the hospital, as she felt bandages being wrapped around her chest. She looked to the side and saw Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy, but where was Twilight? She looked to the side and saw Twilight wrapping the bandages around her chest. "Rainbow! You're finally awake! Look! I made you a cake! Hehe.. that rhymed.." Pinkie said, holding out a small cake in front of the rainbow pony's face.

"Thanks Pinkie.." Rainbow said, trying to sit up. Twilight stopped her from sitting up as she said, "Don't. You're too weak." Rainbow just nodded and saw Rarity looking at her VERY concerned. "Whatever happened to you darling?" Rarity asked, tilting her head. "Oh.. well you see.. Twilight. Can you explain it to them?" Rainbow asked. "Of course. Well you see there's this unicorn named Starlight Secret. She's rather mysterious.."

~One Explanation Later~

"I see.." Rarity said, nodding her head. Applejack just stood there, slightly confused but she knew what was happening, Pinkie was actually serious for once and understood the whole thing and Fluttershy was just.. standing there. Fluttershy didn't listen at all as she was just looking at Rainbow for the rest of the time. She couldn't help but feel sorry for this to happen to her.

Visiting hours were over and everypony left, except for Twilight. "Aren't you going to go with them?" Rainbow asked, fluffing up her pillow. "No, I told the doctors that I would take care of you. Oh and by the way, it only takes two weeks to recover but they're just going to add something to you so that you don't need time to recover at all-" Twilight then saw the rainbow pony, sleeping. She smiled and said, "Good night.."

~The Next Day~

Rainbow Dash has just woken up, she rubbed her eyes and look to we side as she saw Twilight was asleep, sitting against the wall. She smiled to herself and shook Twilight's shoulder. "Hey? What happened to taking care of me?" Twilight slowly opened her eyes and looked at Rainbow's chest with a smile. "Huh? What is it?" Rainbow looked down and saw a blue glow in her chest. "Looks like the doctors installed it overnight." Rainbow pulled off her bandages and her eyes widened.

There was some sort of glowy, metal, contraption. "That's the arc reactor.. that will basically be your heart for the rest of your life.." "The rest of my /life/?" Rainbow asked. "Yep. It's my idea! And your better be happy I had it.. well they're letting you out right now." "Right now? Seriously?" Rainbow asked. "Mmhmm. Right now." Twilight said. "Then lets get a move on!" Rainbow said, suddenly flying up. She could finally upgrade that darn suit.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Rainbow Dash and Twilight got home, they went to Sugarcube Corner to have a quick muffin break. During their muffin break, Pinkie asked, "Hey? What's that in Rainbow's chest?" She asked, pointing at it. "Oh this is the arc reactor! It's kind of like my heart or something.." Rainbow explained, pointing at it. "Oh it looks cool! Can I touch it?" Pinkie said, reaching out and poking it. "Yeah, but don't like try pulling it out or anything." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okie dokie loki!" Pinkie said, touching around it, feeling the cold metal around her hoof. Then after the muffin break, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle walked back to the treehouse and down into the basement. Rainbow Dash dashed (teeheeheehee) to the suit and looked around. "I think I need to get the suit shell thicker, make the jets go faster, maybe make the eye things clearer and maybe a part to let my tail come out."

Twilight Sparkle wrote everything Rainbow Dash has said, she was basically her assistant now. As Rainbow Dash has finished saying all the upgrades she would put in, Twilight already filled one and a half meter pieces of paper. That sure was a lot of upgrades. "Is that all, Rainbow?" Twilight asked, sticking the list to the wall. "Yep.." Rainbow Dash said, walking off the platform on where the suit was. "Now lets see the list.." Rainbow then looked at the papers stuck on the wall and felt faint. She was going to do all of /this/? She can't believe she even wanted to make all these upgrades.

"You look kind of pale, Dash.. and it's all your fault." Twilight said with a smirk. "I-I don't look pale.. and besides, I can manage all of this.." Rainbow said, gulping. Darn this was going to be hard. Five minutes later, Twilight was already upstairs while Rainbow Dash was making a slot for the tail to come out. She decided that doing the easiest things first would make this not that bad.

~The Next Day~

Twilight was walking down to the basement. She wanted to check on Rainbow Dash because she didn't come back upstairs last night. When she arrived, she saw Rainbow Dash asleep, leaning against the Iron Mare suit. It seemed quite smaller, but the armor shell was thicker, the eyes were quite a thinner piece of whatever was there, and a lot more additional features. Twilight trotted over to Rainbow's side and shook her lightly. "Hey.. wake up, 'Iron Mare'.." Rainbow's eyes opened slowly as she looked around.

"Huh? Oh.. morning Twilight.." "Good morning RD.." Twilight smiled and got up, looking at the list of things to be done on the suit and everything was done. Every. Single. Thing. "Geez.. it took me until like.. 3 in the morning to complete this thing." Rainbow said as she got up and scratched the back of her head.

"I brought you this.. Applejack gave it to me." She said, tossing an apple at Rainbow. "Oh good.. I'm pretty darn hungry." Rainbow took a bite of the apple and in an instant, she felt like she was on a sugar rush. "Tell Applejack thank you! This apple is freaking amazing!" Rainbow said, gobbling the whole thing down. "Don't worry, I'll tell her.." Twilight replied, smiling. "Oh and Twi?" "What is it?" ".. lets go investigating in the Everfree Forest again."


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle were walking in the Everfree Forest, looking around. They had already looked inside Starlight's home but she wasn't there, so they decided to look somewhere else. While walking around, Rainbow heard something in the bushes. She suddenly flew right above there and saw an injured rabbit. And no, it wasn't Angel bunny. She saw the rabbit pointing right behind her but she didn't understand at first, until she heard Twilight scream out.

"Rainbow! It's Starlight!" Rainbow suddenly turned around and got hit by a beam. She got thrown back a little but other than that, she was completely fine. "Hey! Where did you come from?" Rainbow asked, ready to raise her hoof and attack. "Just taking a nice stroll.. nothing too evil really.." Starlight said with a smirk, suddenly shooting a light beam at Rainbow.

Rainbow dodged it quickly, raising up her hoof and firing at Starlight. Starlight got hit once, Starlight got hit twice and let me tell you, she was hurt. Starlight coughed out a little but of blood, looking weak and injured. "P-please.. stop this I beg you.." Starlight said, crawling in front of Rainbow. "I-I was underestimated as a child as well! Please! S-spare me.."

Rainbow looked down and put her hoof right in front of Starlight. "You're a freak. You injured me and made me use a weird metal thing for a heart and you want me to spare you? I'm afraid this is goodbye.." She said, firing the beam. Starlight's eyes were closed shut but after a few moments, she opened them and saw some sort of counter.

Rainbow turned to her head to see that Twilight had made the counter. "That's enough. Let her go for now. I wouldn't want you to end her now.." Twilight paused before continuing, "It would be unawesome if you finished her off now. There would be no epic showdown." Twilight then trotted on ahead as Rainbow looked down at Starlight and glared, "Only for now.." She said, flying away.

"What the hay was /that/ for Twi?" Rainbow asked, obviously annoyed. "She was weak, she looked horrible, this story would end right now!" Rainbow didn't understand the last part but she nodded. "You're right... I'm sorry" Rainbow said. "Well I'm glad you agree.." "Again, sorry for that, Twilight.. I'm just gonna to the basement and do something.." She said, walking down the steps.

After lets say, an hour or two, Twilight walked down and saw Rainbow sleeping on her desk. She sighed, 'typical Rainbow Dash', she though as she picked up the papers that have fallen from the desk. One of them had a rather bulky looking suit that couldn't even let anypony inside it fly, one of them looked just right but was too small for a full grown mare to fit in, she has made a lot of designs of the Iron Mare suit and now, it was perfect.

Twilight smiled to herself as she put the stack of papers down next to Rainbow, watching her sleep peacefully. Rainbow Dash hasn't slept at all last night so she didn't even bother waking her up and just decided to leave one of the muffins left from the muffin break last time.

"Sweet dreams.." Twilight said quietly, patting Rainbow's head before walking back upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

It was already 6 in the morning when Rainbow woke up, she looked around. It's pretty darn obvious that Twilight was here, everything was tidy. She then saw a muffin, it was a blueberry muffin. She picked it up and trotted upstairs, taking a few bites of the delicious muffin but actually ended up eating the whole thing she had in her hoof. Twilight was dusting the shelves of the library and when she was about to go to the other ones, she felt hooves covering her eyes. "Guess who?" Rainbow said, chuckling. "Oh Rainbow.." Twilight said, smiling and letting Rainbow uncover her eyes.

"Well since we're letting Starlight off, what should we do now?" Rainbow asked. "Why don't we test the suit? Lets go out to Sweet Apple Acres and let Applejack train you." "Wait.. why Applejack?" "All she'll do is throw projectiles. Relax." Twilight said. "Alright, alright.." Rainbow said, flying back downstairs, putting the Iron Mare suit back on, and flying back up in 10 seconds flat. "I'm out!" Rainbow said, ready to fly out of the treehouse once again. "Wait!" Twilight said out loud. Rainbow sighed and got back down on the ground. "Yeah, yeah.. I know..." She said as she walked outside.

"Okay, now I'm really out!" She said, flying into the air. "Geez Twilight can be such a kill joy sometimes.." She said to herself as she was headed towards Sweet Apple Acres. "Lets see.. where is it, where is it, where is it, there!" She said flying down. As she was flying down Applejack was repairing one of the fences as they have bent. When she finished this work she turned around and saw something like a robot flying down in here direction.

"What in tarnation...?" Applejack said, as the suit got closer, and closer and bam. It landed on Applejack. Applejack's eyes widened. "H-hey! Get off me, thing!" She said as she picked up her hammer and started hitting the suit. "Ow! Stop it! It's me, Rainbow.." Rainbow Dash said as she lifted the mask. "Sorry for just you know, dropping by all of a sudden. I just really ne-" "What in the hay are you wearing?" Applejack asked, poking the suit around. "Oh this is the Iron Mare! I'm like.. fighting crime and junk with it!" Rainbow said proudly. She felt awesome,

"Oh. Okay now, why are you here?" Applejack asked. "Well.." Rainbow began as she got off Applejack. "I just wanted to try training for the next time I meet the stupid unicorn that fought me and stuff.." Rainbow said. "Oh? Follow me then, Sugarcube!" Applejack said running ahead, but Rainbow managed to catch up. "That suit.. is fast!" Applejack screamed out at Rainbow. She had to scream because that darn suit is so loud.

"Thanks!" Rainbow said. After a few more moments, they arrived in an open field which had a few ropes, some barrels here and there, maybe a stack of hay or two. "I used to play here.. and now it's your training base!" Applejack said loudly as she picked up the rope. "Get ready for this, Rainbow!" Rainbow nodded and put the mask down, ready to fire. Applejack lassoed a barrel and threw it high in the air. Rainbow Dash

raised up a hoof and shot at it, doing her victory dance. "Boom! I hit it!"

"Now don't celebrate yet!" Applejack said, throwing a barrel up directly at Rainbow. Rainbow looked down and slammed down on the barrel. "... I think we need to make this harder." Applejack said, lassoing another barrel. "Heh.. that isn't a problem." Rainbow said, going up into the air. "Now come at me!"

After 45 more minutes, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were panting heavily, sitting on the haystacks. "D-darn that was awesome.." Rainbow said, lifting up the mask. "Agreed.." Applejack said, taking off her hat and fanning herself with it. "I'm gonna.. go back to Twilight's." Rainbow said. "Alright, goodbye Rainbow!" Applejack said as Rainbow flew back. That was tiring.


	8. Chapter 8

Rainbow Dash landed right in front of the treehouse. She walked inside and she looked around, no Twilight. "Huh? Where is she...?" Rainbow then smelled a rather sweet aroma in the kitchen. As she walked in the kitchen, she wa greeted by Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie making cookies. Where was Twilight? Rainbow then suddenly felt a pair of hooves covering her eyes. "Surprise, surprise." Twilight said as Fluttershy and Pinkie finished the cookies and giggled.

"Hey.. where were you?" Rainbow asked, getting Twilight's hooves out of her eyes. "Oh I was just testing a new invisibility spell.. we might be able to infiltrate Starlight's house and we'll get some interesting info." Twilight said. "Nah, I'm alright. As long as she's defeated and there will be no more chaos! Okay well, back to reality. Why are Fluttershy and Pinkie here?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy then turned around and said, "We decided to make cookies for you. It's to celebrate your-" "To celebrate your awesome braveness!" Pinkie said out loud, not letting Fluttershy finish her own sentence. Rainbow nodded but then her eyes widened, "Are those raisin?" "Nope! Don't worry!" Pinkie replied as Rainbow sighed in relief. She dreaded raisin cookies.

Fluttershy than said, "Oh and, Rainbow? I think I know Starlight, back then when we were younger we were the best of friends, despite the fact I was a Pegasus and she was a unicorn." Rainbow's eyes widened. "W-why didn't you /tell/ me?" Rainbow asked. "It's because I only remember now.. I'm sorry I'll just.. keep quiet now.." Fluttershy said as she started trotting out. "Wait! Stay. I wanna know about her." And as Fluttershy heard this, she turned around and nodded.

~To the part where the chat is important~

"Starlight was pretty angry that in her class down here on the ground, she was the only one with no cutie mark. She said she would take over Equestria just to gain a cutie mark.." Fluttershy said, sipping a little bit of tea. "I didn't think she would mean it, but I... well... lets say she hated me when I giggled at what she said." "Gee, what a drama queen.."

"She's a huge poopy pants! But ponies don't wear pants.. the one writing this story wears pants!" Fluttershy, Rainbow and Twilight looked at Pinkie confused. "Uh.. right.." Rainbow nodded. "Well anyways, she sure is insane.." "Agreed." Twilight said, sipping a bit of tea as well.

~Half an hour later~

Fluttershy and Pinkie had already left, the cookie tray was empty and Twilight was already upstairs sleeping and Rainbow was sitting in the kitchen with a lone candle lit up. 'How can I defeat Starlight? How can I defeat her?' Rainbow thought and thought but after a few moments, she thought all this thinking was nonsense. Besides, thinking wasn't really her thing.

She suddenly heard Pinkie's voice. "Hey Rainbow! Rainbow!" Rainbow then turned her head to see Pinkie Pie's head popping out of a zipper. "Pinkie? What are you doing he-" "No time to explain! This portal thing will close soon! Now listen, Starlight will take a train to Canterlot tomorrow at 3:45 in the afternoon! Come to Canterlot tomorrow on the same train and make sure you have someway to bring the suit with you! Now I have to go.. goodbye~!" Pinkie then disappeared. Rainbow thought and thought, and there. She had an idea which would make a sleepless night again. She then ran downstairs to start on it right away.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Rainbow and Twilight were at the Ponyville Train Station, waiting for the next train to arrive. They've seen Starlight, but they did their best to pretend they didn't even see her. Did Starlight see them? Nope. So it wasn't really that hard to get on the train. Twilight brought one suitcase and Rainbow brought two, the other one having the colors gold and red all over it, like the Iron Mare suit. Twilight looked at it with a curious look on her face. "Is that..?" "Yep. It's that." Rainbow said.

The train has finally arrived after 10 minutes. They walked in and sat to the door closest to the exit. "Okay, why are we going to Canterlot anyways?" "Pinkie told us to go there. She can see through the fabric of time and space, right?" Rainbow asked, holding the Iron Mare suit close. "Right.." Twilight said, nodding. Rainbow looked around and it seemed Starlight was on a different part of the train. 'Darnit..' Rainbow Dash muttered. This was going to be a long train ride. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, as she took a nap for the rest of the trip.

~One and a Half Hours Later~

Rainbow's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking outside. They have only arrived in Canterlot and thankfully, the Iron Mare suit suitcase was still with her. "We're here.." Twilight said, standing up and trotting outside. Rainbow stayed there in her seat for a few moments before standing up and started following Twilight. Rainbow looked around and then there she was, Starlight.

"Hey Twilight, check that out.." Rainbow said, tapping Twilight's shoulder. "Hmm? What is it?" Twilight said, turning her head and seeing Starlight. "Oh it's her.. quick question, did Pinkie tell you anything else?" "Nothing, but-" Then the zipper popped out of nowhere, Pinkie coming out of it. "Rainbow!" "Pinkie? What the hay?" Rainbow asked, obviously confused. "Um.. Rainbow? Who are you talking to? Hello?" Twilight asked, waving her hoof in front of Rainbow's face but Rainbow didn't even respond as she looked down at the zipper in the ground.

"Starlight is heading to the castle place where Princess Celestia is and since Princess Luna isn't there, it's going to be hard! Now if you don't succeed, everypony will be doomed.." Pinkie said as she disappeared into the zipper as it closed slowly. ".. Twilight?" "Yes, Rainbow?" Twilight asked. "We're going to Canterlot Castle." Rainbow said, feeling a little tense. She didn't want Equestria to get messed up. "Alright, whatever you say." Twilight said, nodding her head.

As Rainbow and Twilight were walking, Rainbow looked around with the Iron Mare suit suitcase in her hooves at the mares and colts shopping, the fillies and colts playing together, everything. If she didn't succeed, all of this would not be happening. They looked around when suddenly, they heard a giant explosion coming from the direction of the castle. "Twilight.." "Yup. I know. Lets go!" Twilight said as they started running forward.

As they arrived, they saw all the guards wiped out, the castle ruined and Starlight and Celestia having a battle. "You, Starlight Secret, will never have Equestria!" Said Celestia, with a tone of anger. Rainbow then suddenly stepped on the suitcase as it attached to her body, and finally, the mask went onto her face. Celestia's head turned as she saw Twilight and the Iron Mare. "Twilight!" Celestia screamed out as Starlight shot a beam at Celestia, knocking her down.

"Princess, I think you're calling the wrong name.." Rainbow said as she raised both her hooves and shot at Starlight. Starlight moved out of the way in an instant, getting a slight burn in her hair. "Pathetic.." Starlight said, smirking. Twilight looked up at Starlight and said, "Looks like someone was training too.." "She's gotten pretty darn faster." Rainbow said, as Starlight ran out right behind them.

"... Twilight. Care for the princess, I'll go after Starlight." Twilight nodded as she ran up to the side of Celestia, sitting next to her. "T-Twilight.." Celestia said. "The blast has left me weak, and I need assistance.." Twilight then rubbed the wound. "This looks bad.." She said as her horn lit and she sticked it onto the wound, letting it heal even a little bit. "Thank you, now may I ask who that was with you? Can she really save Equestria?" Celestia asked. Twilight's eyes then made a small spark.

"Her name is the Iron Mare, and she will defeat Starlight once and for all!"


	10. Chapter 10

Rainbow Dash was flying through Canterlot, looking at the chaos going down on the ground. Some buildings were on fire, several ponies stuck under tables and what not, some ponies bleeding to death, it sickened her. As she was flying she finally spotted the one and only unicorn, Starlight and today, she seemed proud. Rainbow Dash landed down on the ground, staring at the unicorn in front of her. "Finally got your wish, huh?" Rainbow asked, raising up her mask.

Starlight turned around. "Yes, my wish has finally come true.." Starlight said with a devilish grin on her face. "But there's still one wish that hasn't been granted to me, and it's only one that came to me now actually.." Starlight said, walking forward slowly and stopping right when she was only a single meter away from Rainbow. "And that is?" Rainbow asked, knowing the next move Starlight would make. "To destroy you!" Starlight screamed out as she let out a beam. Rainbow dodged it in an instant. "Predictable." Rainbow said as she pulled her mask back down and started charging at Starlight.

Starlight stood there, not doing a single thing but Rainbow didn't care, until she heard this coming out of Starlight's mouth. "You. Lose." Starlight said, shooting a beam at Rainbow as she flew back, crashing into a wall. "I won't get defeated that easily.." Rainbow said, flying down. "It seemed that my beam didn't work on you this time.. ah. It's because you didn't have the suit with you, wasn't it?" Starlight said, shooting a few beams at Rainbow.

Rainbow got hit once, Rainbow got hit twice but she endured the pain as much as she could. She had to for everypony, for her friends, for Equestria! "T-take this!" Rainbow said, raising her hoof as she landed and shot at Starlight. Starlight did get hit, yes but like Rainbow, she endured it as much as she could. Blood dripped down her shoulder as she suddenly dropped down on the floor.

"Darn.." Was the only thing Starlight could say as she stood up weakly, walking forward rather wobbly. Rainbow ran forward, thinking that Starlight wouldn't be strong enough to even do a thing but she was wrong. Starlight then ran forward as well and pinned Rainbow to the wall, smirking. "The last few seconds of your life, they shall be spent with me. Any last words?" Starlight said as her horn lit up. "Well I do have a few words.." Rainbow said. "And those words are?"

"You lose." Rainbow said as the gem in her chest glowed and shot Starlight, ramming her into a wall. "So glad I installed that." Rainbow said, as she walked to Starlight and poked her. "She's knocked out unconscious.." Rainbow then turned around and saw Twilight and Celestia running toward her. "R-Rainbow!" Twilight said out loud, hug tackling her friend. "Oh thank goodness, you're okay.." Rainbow hugged Twilight back. "I beat her.. " Rainbow said to Twilight. "I bear her!" Rainbow then repeated, going up into the air and raising her hoof up.

"You did beat her.." Celestia said. "But there is still this mess that we must clean up." Rainbow and Twilight looked around at the ruined buildings, injured ponies, and everything else that scattered in Canterlot. "But that doesn't matter, as long as you, the Iron Mare, have saved Equestria. Now may you please remove the mask?" Celestia asked." "You betcha!" Rainbow said flying down and raising up her mask, showing off her face covered with a few scratches here and there and the colorful bangs of her mane.

Twilight smiled and Celestia stood there, looking slightly shocked. "Rainbow Dash.. you are the Iron Mare?" Celestia asked as she looked down at the pony in front of her. "Yep!" Rainbow said proudly with a grin on her face. Celestia then put her hoof on Rainbow's shoulder and smiled. "You have shown true courage, Rainbow. I am proud of you." Celestia said, putting her hoof down. "There shall be a celebration for you tomorrow. Please do not be late." "Wait.. right away? How do you-" "A certain pink pony told me that I needed to prepare one for a celebration for a hero that would arrive and save all of Equestria." Rainbow chuckled and Twilight just looked confused. Who the heck was this pony anyways?

~The Next Day~

Every single pony in Canterlot was in the Canterlot Castle as there was a celebration for a certain mare that saved everypony. And by everypony, I mean that literally. As everyone waited, everyone suddenly heard the sound of trumpets and turned their heads to the doors of the castle. As the doors swung open slowly, Rainbow, or in this case, the Iron Mare, flew forward slowly, looking at all the ponies around her. Everypony cheered as Iron Mare flew forward and landed next to the princess.

"This pony, the Iron Mare, has saved us all from the unicorn, Starlight Secret." Celestia said, looking at Rainbow. "She has saved us from a world of corruption and maybe, one day, she shall save us again!" Celestia said, looking around at the ponies cheering and clapping or in this case again, stomping their hooves. "Now Iron Mare, may you please remove the mask?" Then under the mask, Rainbow gave Celestia the 'are-you-crazy-I-won't-do that' face.

Celestia then put her hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. "It is alright, remove it." Rainbow then sighed as she pulled the mask off slowly, letting her rainbow mane get some fresh air. Everypony then started cheering once again, slightly louder this time actually.

After that long ceremony of boringness, Twilight and Rainbow were finally headed back to Ponyville, with the Iron Mare suit back in it's suitcase form. Rainbow looked outside the window and sighed. "It sure is pretty darn tiring to be a super hero.." "Well thank god I'm not one.." Twilight said as both the mares giggled. "Well I'm just gonna nap again.. a hero really needs it." She said as she fell asleep in an instant.

After an hour and a half, Rainbow woken up and looked outside. They were back in Ponyville and what did she see first? Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy standing outside with wide smiles on their faces. Rainbow instantly got out as Twilight just followed behind her with the Iron Mare suit suitcase, smiling. "Oh Rainbow, we heard everything from Pinkie!" "Wait.. Pinkie?" Rainbow then thought about it as she then remembered spotting an unusually poofy mane in the crowd as she flew forward to the princess. "Right, right.." Rainbow said. "You did good, Sugarcube.." Applejack said, tilting her hat. "I'm so happy you're not all that injured.." Fluttershy said, putting a soft smile across her face. Twilight was then walking ahead when suddenly, Rainbow flew beside her. "Hey uh.. Twilight?" "Yes, Rainbow?" "Would you mind if I lived in the library with you from now on? I'll stay in your basement.." "It's alright, sure. But don't make too much noise, Iron Mare.." Twilight said, smirking. "Oh shut up.." Rainbow said crossing her arms but eventually, they both started laughing together.


End file.
